fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Justtin
Witaj na moim profilu! Justtin ;) Plik:SZKOŁA_LOGO.jpg Plik:TDSL_LOGO.jpg Plik:TDSL_Aftermath.jpg Plik:SERIALE_LOGO.jpg Plik:wtpih.png Naprawdę mam na imię Mateusz. Rocznik 1995. Urodziny mam 6 grudnia. Pochodzę z Warszawy. Lubię nawiązywać nowe znajomości. Moim zainteresowaniem jest komunikacja miejska. Gatunki muzyczne, które lubię są u mnie bardzo zmienne. Preferuję muzykę Dubstep, Dance, Techno, SynthPop itp. Postać Matta w moich fikcjach to kropka w kropkę ja. Jestem w 100% dziwny, ale miewam przebłyski mądrości. Jestem założycieliem studia JustAs-Studios Animation. Moje serie: Wszystkie serie są tworzone przez Just-Studios Animation. Własne W cyklu *'Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości:' **Premiera: 8 września 2009 **Zakończenie: 24 kwietnia 2010 *'Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd:' **Premiera: 27 kwietnia 2010 **Zakończenie: TBA **Podseria: TDSL Aftermath *'Seriale Totalnej Porażki:' **Premiera: TBA **Zakończenie: TBA *'Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozrywki:' **Premiera: TBA **Zakończenie: TBA Poza cyklem: *'Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia:' **Premiera: 25 marca 2012 **Zakończenie: TBA Współprace: ForeverNTM *'Muzyka Totalnej Porażki:' **Premiera: 22 marca 2009 **Zakończenie: 7 marca 2010 Ważne daty ''2009'' *'8 września 2009 roku' - dołączyłem na stronę WTP-FanFiction pod nickiem Justtin (znanym do dziś). *'13 września 2009 roku' - rozpocząłem swój pierwszy sezon - Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do Przeszłości. ''2010'' *'3 lutego 2010 roku' - pierwsza nagroda - pierwsze miejsce w kategorii Użytkownik Miesiąca - Styczeń 2010. *'7 marca 2010 roku' - zakończyłem sezon poza cyklem, który został przejęty od użytkownika Barexa - Muzyka Totalnej Porażki. *'3 kwietnia 2010 roku' - kolejna nagroda - pierwsze miejsce w kategorii Najlepsza Zakończona Fikcja Miesiąca Fikcja Miesiąca w kwietniu (Lunapark Totalnej Porażki) archiwum zostałem również uwzględniony jako zdobywca nagrody. *'24 kwietnia 2010 roku' - zakończyłem swój pierwszy sezon - Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do Przeszłości. *'27 kwietnia 2010 roku' - rozpocząłem swój drugi sezon - Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd (niegdyś Fikcja Totalnej Porażki). *'3 maja 2010 roku' - kolejna nagroda - pierwsze miejsce w kategorii Użytkownik Miesiąca - Maj 2010. *'4 sierpnia 2010 roku' - oficjalne zawieszenie drugiego sezonu. ''2011'' Pomimo tego, że byłem na stronie, nie osiągnąłem niczego szczególnego, ani nie udzielałem się artystycznie. ''2012'' *'15 lutego 2012 roku' - odwiesiłem swój drugi sezon. *'25 marca 2012 roku' - rozpocząłem pierwszy poza cyklowy sezon - Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia. *'18 października 2012 roku' - przejąłem funkcję Zastępcy UM i FM od Aikkoxd. ''2013'' *'12 stycznia 2013 roku' - powrót po przerwie. *'18 stycznia 2013 roku' - zostałem drugim administratorem Fikcji. Nagrody Postacie Osobny artykuł Występowanie w poszczególnych sezonach Stworzone przeze mnie #Alexander #Aoife #Andrew #Avril #Brandon #Chloe #Christopher #Claire #Eve #Francesca #Isaac #Jamie #Julie #Katerine #Kurator Danny #Lai Chi #Logan #Lucy #Madeleine #Margaret #Marissa #Martha #Mary Lou #Matt #Miranda #Natalie #Oisin #Olivier #Pauline #Philip #Rebecca #Samantha #Samuel #Shane #Souless #Stephanie #Vincent #William #Zizzy Inne, występujące w moich fikcjach, współpracach lub gościnnie #Alejandro #Beth #Blaineley #Bridgette #Chris #Claire #Cody #Courtney #DJ #Drake #Duncan #Eva #Ezekiel #Geoff #Gwen #Harold #Heather #Izzy (E-Scope/ Explosivo/ Lady E-Scope/ Explosion) #Justin #Katie #Leshawna #Lindsay #Max #Megan #Memo #Millie #Noah #Owen #Pan Kokos #Sadie #Sally #Sami #Sierra #Steve #Trent #Tyler #Vanessa #Violet Fankluby i Anty-Fankluby Fankluby *Fanklub Alejandro *Fanklub Anny Marii *Fanklub Beth - założyciel i przewodniczący *Fanklub Blaineley *Fanklub Bridgette *Fanklub Courtney TDI *Fanklub Chefa Hatcheta *Fanklub Chrisa *Fanklub Dakoty *Fanklub Dawn *Fanklub DJ'a *Fanklub Evy *Fanklub Ezekiela - przewodniczący *Fanklub Geoffa *Fanklub Harolda *Fanklub Heather *Fanklub Izzy/E-Scope/Explosivo *Fanklub Jerda McLeana *Fanklub Jo *Fanklub Josha *Fanklub Justina - przewodniczący *Fanklub Lindsay *Fanklub LeShawny *Fanklub Pana Kokosa *Fanklub Sierry Fankluby fikcji, drużyn i serii *Fanklub Fikcji 1908Jacoba *Fanklub Fikcji AikkoxD *Fanklub Fikcji AndyWorcka - założyciel *Fanklub Fikcji Astrid129 *Fanklub Fikcji Bridgette7272 *Fanklub Fikcji ForeverNTM'a *Fanklub Fikcji Jachoo *Fanklub Fikcji Johnny'ego369 - założyciel *Fanklub Fikcji Mia1503 *Fanklub Fikcji MikTDI *Fanklub Fikcji Qw21qwer'a *Fanklub Fikcji Vamelii *Fanklub Wrzeszczących Susłów *Fanklub Zabójczych Okoni *Fanklub Zabójczych Makiet *Fanklub Trzeszczących Żarów *Fanklub TDWT i wszystkich drużyn w tym sezonie *Fanklub piosenek w TDWT *Fanklub TDROTI i wszystkich drużyn w tym sezonie *Fanklub Zmutowanych Stworzeń Anty-Fankluby *Anty-Fanklub Courtney *Anty-Fanklub Duncana - przewodniczący *Anty-Fanklub Gwen *Anty-Fanklub Mistermena i jego fikcji *Anty-Fanklub Owena *Anty-Fanklub Scotta *Anty-Fanklub Spoilerów Zwycięzcy oraz reszta podium w moich fikcjach W cyklu 'Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości' *1 - KATERINE *2 - Matt *3 - Vanessa 'Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd' *1 - NIEZNANY *2 - Nieznany *3 - Nieznany 'Seriale Totalnej Porażki' *1 - NIEZNANY *2 - Nieznany *3 - Nieznany 'Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki' *1 - NIEZNANY *2 - Nieznany *3 - Nieznany Poza Cyklem 'Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia' *1 - NIEZNANY *2 - Nieznany *3 - Nieznany Współprace 'Muzyka Totalnej Porażki' *1 - LINDSAY *2 - Eva *3 - Noah Plik:Screenshot-3.jpg|Zwyciężczyni Szkoły TP Plik:LindsayPose.png|Zwyciężczyni Muzyki TP Beth, Justin, Anna Maria oraz Heather.! Plik:WelcomeBeth2.png Plik:Beth-total-drama-island-7340518-296-295.jpg Plik:Bethfindstiki.png Plik:AkissforCody.jpg Plik:Beth_likes_the_camera.jpg Plik:Justinbethsp.jpg| Czyż nie jestem piękny, Beth? Plik:Bbb4.png| Jesteś tylko mój, Justtin!!! Plik:Justinn.png Plik:Justin_Lost.jpg Plik:Justin.jpg| Jestem cudowny! Mam talent oraz doskonałe ciało! A zwłaszcza tyłek! Plik:Justin_1280.jpg Plik:AiZ.png Plik:Dzięcioł.png| Ta to ma twardą kopułę. xD Plik:623px-DakotaHairspray.png| Jak zawsze z charakterkiem <3 Plik:Anne Maria Episode 13.png Plik:561px-Finders Creepers (32).png| Do bani! Plik:561px-Finders Creepers (37).png Plik:561px-Runaway Model (3).png Plik:563px-Brick and Anne Maria eliminated.png| Dlaczego!? :( Plik:Snapshot 2009-02-12 21-40-14.png Plik:HeatherHangGlider.png Plik:780px-I am not crazy I just bald.png Plik:800px-Heather sicks.png Plik:TooWindy!.jpg Fikcje warte przeczytania *Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki *Zima Totalnej Porażki *Życie Totalnej Porażki *Radioaktywna Totalna Porażka *Around The World *Ameryka Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda (W szczególności.! Najlepsza.!) *Stars vs. Losers *Totalny Obóz! *Totalne Miasto! Przyjaciele Według kolejności alfabetycznej, sprawiedliwie. #Aikkoxd #AndyWorck #Astrid129 #Asturyjczyk #Bridgette7272 #ForeverNTM #I Like Total Drama #Jachoo #Johnny369 #Kara99 #Kilek321 #KodiXD #LadyAnn176 #LadyDreamy #Marcin0837 #Meciek1 #Mia1503 #MikTDI #Milek99 #Owen546 #Pan424 #Phyllis Chase #RiSu #Robotek #SpectraVonVon123 #StyleWTP #TajnyVahki #TheObozowicz #Vamelia #Volvesi #Wojowni #-XxCourtneyxX- #Jacob Kategoria:Użytkownicy